The primary purpose of this longitudinal research is to provide a clearer picture of relationships between childhood and adult behavior--especially criminality and alcoholism--and to gain understanding of the interrelationships between alcoholism and antisocial behavior. A secondary purpose is to increase understanding of intergenerational influences. To achieve these goals, the lives of 506 men, from 466 families, are being traced from childhood to middle-age. Information about the men dates back to teachers' ratings, collected between 1936 and 1938. Between 1939 and 1945, information about half of the men and their families was gathered through repeated visits to the homes; information about the other half was gathered through interviews. The data describe parents and their socialization practices. A follow-up which began in 1975 included tracing the men through court records, mental hospitals, and centers for treatment of alcoholism. Both written questionnaires and interviews are being used to obtain information from the men themselves. The research will focus on the following topics: precursors of alcoholism and antisocial behavior, alcoholic life styles, a study of children of deviants, patterns of life among ex-juvenile delinquents, and intergenerational influences on personality development.